


Ripple In Still Water

by DRHPaints



Series: Willy and Delaney [1]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, The To Do List (2013)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marijuana, Masturbation, Pining, Pool Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After her boyfriend cheats on her with her best friend, Delaney wants nothing more than to relax by the pool and forget her troubles. Initially when she encounters the manager Willy, she finds him annoying, but they go on to develop a solid friendship, and possibly something more.
Relationships: Willy McLean/Original Female Character
Series: Willy and Delaney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ripple In Still Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> The title of this story comes from a lyric in the song ‘Ripple’ by The Grateful Dead, because this is Willy after all <3

Settling back in the lounge chair, Delaney placed her headphones on and sighed. All she wanted to do was bake in the sun and forget. Forget about James. Forget about Tricia. Forget about the whole damn world as she listened to the soothing music and caught a tan.

“NO RUNNING BY THE POOL!” Blaring megaphone audible over her tunes, Delaney opened her eyes to see a long-haired, tall, disheveled man shuffling around after a screaming gaggle of children.

“YOU CAN’T RUN WHERE YOU WANT TO…” The man began to sing in an animatronic voice along to the tune of  _ The Safety Dance _ by Men Without Hats, attempting to do the robot, and failing, as sandals were hardly conducive to that, or any other type of dancing. “YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS BEHIND…BECAUSE YOUR FRIENDS DON’T RUN, AND IF THEY DON’T RUN, I’LL KICK YOU IN THE BEHIND!”

Rolling her eyes, Delay saw his buddies behind the employee stand laughing uproariously and could only assume the tall guy, who was quite a few years older, was the manager. 

“WAAAAADE IN THE WAAAAATER!” Belting out a warbling, offkey version of the gospel, Delaney finally tossed down her headphones.

“Hey!” Sitting up in her chair, the man turned to face her, megaphone still covering the lower half of his face. “Could you cut that out?”

“OH I’M SORRY…” High pitched giggles bounced off the walls. “AM I BEING TOO  _ LOUD?!”  _ Practically shouting the last words, Delaney winced at the static.

“Yes!” She fisted her hands at her sides, glaring. “And I have a headache so I’d really appreciate it if you could keep it down.”

“OH SO-rry…” Lowering the megaphone, he swallowed. “I…” He took half a step toward her and held out an apologetic hand. “I get migraines, so...I...I know how that goes…” Nodding, he glanced down at the megaphone. “I’ll be more quiet.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Voice hard, Delaney crammed the headphones back on and closed her eyes. It wasn’t until a shadow fell over her that they fluttered open again and she gasped in surprise, finding the man hovering right above her chair.

Taking a step back, he held his large palms up defensively as she lowered her headphones. “Oh sorry…” Speaking softly, he smiled. “I just...I thought you might need this.” He reached into his pocket and extracted a bottle of ibuprofen. “For, you know, your headache or whatever.”

“Oh.” Delaney cautiously accepted the pills. “Thank you.” Tapping out a couple, she tossed them back with her water and returned the bottle.

“No problem.” Hands in his pockets, he grinned. “So...what’re you listening to?” Pointing to her Walkman, a dark eyebrow crept above his sunglasses.

Delaney looked down. “Oh. Just Phish. They usually help me relax.”

“Nice.” Bobbing his head, he smirked. “Love them.”

“Me too.” Offering a smile, Delaney looked behind him to the other pool employees. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bite your head off back there. I’m just...it’s been a shitty few days.”

He waved dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. We were being idiots. I’m Willy, by the way.” Extending a big hand, it encapsulated her own as Delaney shook it and when he straightened up, Willy slid back his sunglasses to reveal stunningly pretty dark blue eyes. 

“I’m Delaney”

“Nice.” Willy bobbed his head, peering over the pool patrons momentarily. “So, tough day, huh?”

Rolling her eyes, Delaney nodded. “Yeah, well…” Delaney glanced away, gaze following a bouncing beach ball for a moment as she tried to decide how to respond. “Just trying to get my mind off a break up and chill, so…”

“Ah.” Willy nodded knowingly. “I don’t blame you then. You don’t need some jerk with a megaphone shouting in your ear.”

Chuckling, Delaney shrugged. “Yeah, not so much.” They fell silent, Willy studying the ground for a moment before he blinked at the sunlight.

“Well, I...I’ll let you relax, then.” Raising a hand in a wave, Willy turned. “You need anything, let me know.”

Smiling, Delaney turned the CD back on. “Thanks, Willy.” Delaney watched him meander back to the employee shack, hands in the pockets of his loose beige shorts that were sporting at least two holes, before closing her eyes. When she packed up for the day, Willy was leaning his forearms on the stand and lifted a hand in acknowledgement, wide mouth grinning as she passed. 

Determined to enjoy her summer no matter what she’d discovered James and Tricia doing in her bed, Delaney went back to the pool the next day. Late and overcast, Delaney was grateful there were fewer kids crowding the place as she jumped in, tossing back her sopping crimson hair and wiping her eyes. Delaney did a few laps, floating for a while, before hauling herself out, dripping and flicking water from her hands as she made her way to the chair she previously claimed with her towel. 

“Hey.” Willy sauntered over to her wearing another faded t-shirt and smiled. “No Phish today?”

Shaking her head, Delaney squeezed droplets from her tresses. “Nope. Felt like swimming today. Tense.”

“Right.” Nodding, Willy looked around. “Well, um...you know what’s good for that…” Willy scratched a stubbled cheek and lowered his voice. “You...you smoke weed?”

Green eyes flicking up to him, Delaney stopped toweling herself. “Yeah. I mean, sometimes.” 

Sticking out his lower lip, Willy put his hands in his pockets. “Well, if you want to. Get high, I mean. I have some. If you want to hang out after I close up.”

“Oh.” Lowering her arms, Delaney considered. “Well, I, um...I don’t do it that often and I don’t think I’d be comfortable driving home after.” Delaney bit her lip. She didn’t know this guy particularly well, but he seemed nice, and the idea of alleviating her troubles with pot for the night was more tempting than she was willing to admit. “Do you want to just hang at my place for a bit?”

“Cool.” Willy smiled. “Yeah, if you’re okay to wait until I’m done here?”

“Sure.” Watching him return to what passed for work, Delaney considered. It didn’t feel like Willy was hitting on her. She didn’t notice him checking her out, despite the bikini. And though he was kind of cute, in a messy way, Delaney’s mind wasn’t occupied with finding another boyfriend anytime soon. But losing two close people in her life in one instance was a devastating blow, particularly since Delaney moved to Boise a year ago and hadn’t made many other connections yet. So if Willy was available for friendship, she was willing to explore the possibility.

Changing into her clothes, Willy locked up the pool and Delaney walked them to her car. “I don’t live very far.”

“Sounds good.” Willy lounged in the passenger seat, tapping his thick thighs along to Radiohead drifting over the speakers. “Man, I love this whole album.”

“Me too.” Nodding, Delaney began to hum along to  _ Creep,  _ the words eking out of her mouth as she rounded the corner to her building. Giggling, Willy shook his head. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Shrugging his broad shoulders, Willy smiled. “Just you have a nice voice. I sound like a cat going through puberty.” Making his tone wail, Delaney burst out laughing as she parked.

They entered her apartment and Delaney turned to Willy. “You want something to drink? Water? Juice? I think I might have a beer or two.”

“I’m okay right now.” Willy took a small pouch from his pocket. “But I’ll probably want something after. You know…” Smiling, he raised a vast shoulder. “Cotton mouth.”

“Right.” Delaney nodded. Retrieving a towel from the linen closet she folded it and stuffed it under the doorway, opening the windows before she joined Willy on the couch where loaded up a small glass pipe. 

“Alright.” Passing her the bowl and a lighter, Willy grinned. “There you go.” Delaney sparked it, making the mistake of overestimating her abilities and inhaling far too much smoke, causing her to cough immediately.

Willy giggled as she handed it off to him. “Yeah, you really don’t smoke much, do you?” Expertly holding the hit in his lungs, Willy glanced around her apartment. “Your place is nice.” Voice froggy, a tumbling plume fell from his pink lips as Delaney accepted the bowl again. 

“Thanks. I like it here so far.”

“Yeah.” Narrowing his eyes, Willy exhaled. “Where are you from? I haven’t been able to place your accent.”

Delaney chuckled. “Minnesota.”

“Oh you betcha!” Slipping into a mocking voice, Willy nudged her with an elbow. “Better get some hotdish and go for a ride in the boat!”

“Pshh.” Delaney shoved him playfully before drawing the acrid smoke into her lungs again, growing light headed and silly. “We don’t really talk like that.”

Giggling, Willy shook his head. “If you say so.” Cashing out the bowl, Willy peered around red-eyed. “Hey, do you mind if I have some water now?”

“Oh, sure.” Standing up, Delaney was higher than she realized as she wove to the kitchen and returned with two glasses, both of them drinking deep.

“Hey, what’s that?” Willy pointed to an open notebook on her coffee table.

“Oh.” Glancing down, Delaney picked it up. “Just poems and junk. I…” Shrugging, she offered a half smile. “I like to write a little.”

Willy held out a hand. “Cool, can I check it out?”

“Oh…” Fingering the edge of the page, Delaney bit her lip. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess so.”

Flipping back, Willy settled onto the cushion and began to read. Delaney found it difficult not to study his reactions, examine him for giggles, a furrowed brow, a pursed lip. Eventually he handed it back to her, eyebrows inching up his wide forehead. “Damn, you’re really good.”

“Thank you…” Delaney muttered sheepishly, returning it to the table. “Do you…you do anything creative to pass the time?”

Sighing, Willy lifted up a palm and tipped it back and forth. “Well, I used to. I play bass. But…” Shrugging, he frowned. “I had to pawn mine.”

“Oh that sucks.” Delaney gave him a sad smile. “I bet you miss it.”

Willy nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Blinking, Delaney looked up. “Hey, do you know how to play guitar?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Hang on.” Hoisting herself from the couch, Delaney jogged back to her closet, pulling away boxes until she emerged with a large guitar case. “I got this from my cousin when he owed me some money and couldn’t pay.” Delaney placed it before Willy. “But I don’t know how to play it.” She chuckled, holding up her hands as she flopped back on the couch. “So really all he did was give me this huge ass thing to lug around forever.”

Willy giggled, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Do you mind?” He asked, thumbs at the snaps.

“Please.” Revealing a simple black acoustic, Willy draped it over his lap. “I don’t even know if it’s any good.” Delaney shook her head. “I know nothing about guitars.”

Tuning it, Willy stuck out his lower lip. “Not half bad. I don’t know what he owed you, but you probably got a decent deal.” Launching into  _ Ripple  _ by The Grateful Dead, Willy’s lengthy fingers picked over the chords and he tapped a foot.

“You’re really good!” Delaney beamed, relaxing into the couch as the song played on. 

Chuckling, Willy shook his head. “Aw, I don’t know about that. Just don’t ask me to sing, though.” Willy strummed his way through a couple of other tunes before replacing the guitar in its case and yawning. “Well, I guess I’ve pestered you enough for one night. This was fun, though.”

Delaney smiled. Then her face fell as she blinked at him. “Oh shit, I didn’t think about how I was going to get you back.” Hand to her brow, Delay shook her head. “Fuck...I’m sorry, Willy. I’m...I feel way too high to drive right now.”

“Oh.” Fingers tapping his knees, Willy glanced out the window. “Well I can just hoof it. It’s no problem.”

Mouth falling open, Delaney stared at him. “Willy, that’s...that’s like five miles or something.” Gnawing the inside of her lip, Delaney looked around. “You can just crash on the couch. If you’re okay with that.”

“Oh...sure.” Willy nodded slowly. “I mean, if that’s okay with you. Yeah. Thank you.”

Delaney went to her bedroom to retrieve a pillow and got an extra blanket from the hall closet. “Here you go. Do you need anything else?”

“Nope, I’m set.” Grinning, Willy stretched out his tall form. “Thanks again.”

Giving him a wave, Delaney smiled. “No problem. Have a good night, Willy.”

“You too, Delaney.”

Padding out to the kitchen the next morning, Delaney wasn’t surprised to find Willy curled on his side in his boxers, sans blanket. Her apartment only had one rickety window AC unit and it couldn’t keep up with the July heat. Delaney herself was in her underwear and made it halfway down the hall before she remembered her place wasn’t empty and turned around to don a pair of gym shorts.

Snatching up an apple, Delaney started toward the kitchen table and froze. Willy rolled onto his back and, slumbering peacefully, now displayed a massive erection below the confines of his blue checkered boxers. Delaney stared. And stared. She knew she should look away, walk away, do  _ something,  _ but she was mesmerized.

Things in the bedroom with James were decent. They managed to please one another without issue, for the most part. But that was one area in which he lacked. And apparently Willy was served a double portion as he shifted slightly in his sleep, a soft sigh parting his pink lips as his hand treaded dangerously close to...it.

Finally blinking back to reality, Delaney had to decide on whether to hide in her room until Willy woke up, or go to the kitchen.  _ This is ridiculous. He could be out for hours if I don’t do something. I’m not going to be a prisoner in my own apartment. _ Deciding on the kitchen, Delaney made an unnecessary ruckus getting orange juice and a bagel for herself, and was rewarded when she heard a snort from the direction of the couch.

“Oh hey…” Rubbing his stubbled face, Willy popped up with a bleary wave. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Delaney tried not to think about what lurked behind the couch. “Are you hungry? I have apples, bananas, cereal, toast…”

With a yawn, Willy nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’m just going to hit the bathroom. Be right back.”

Purposefully turning her back, with every minute Willy was gone, Delaney tried to think of something, anything else.  _ Don’t picture it. Don’t imagine what he’s doing right now. Yeah, most guys wake up that way. It’s normal. Just...just don’t think about it. _

__ Sighing, Willy sat in Delaney’s bathroom and felt bad, but knew the problem wasn’t going to go away on its own. He spit into his hand and began to tug himself, determined to get it over with quickly as he summoned up images of the blonde he slept with a few months previous, an exceptionally enjoyable experience.

But Willy’s mind wandered. Delaney wasn’t wearing a bra in the kitchen… He could see the shape, the size of her nipples. His brain prompted him with the image of her rising from the pool, dripping in her bikini, and Willy jerked faster. 

Willy found himself thinking about her lips, how she might taste, the sounds Delaney might make if he buried his face between her legs, how her mouth could feel around his throbbing cock…

Cumming hard into a wad of toilet paper, Willy bit his lip to avoid gasping Delaney’s name, hastily flushing and washing his hands before walking back to the living room. He pulled on his shorts and joined Delaney in the kitchen. 

“You mind if I have a banana?”

Delaney shrugged. “Go for it.”

_ Don’t stare at her tits, Willy. She was nice enough to let you stay the night. Don’t be that guy.  _ Willy put far too much concentration into peeling and cleared his throat. “Thanks again for letting me crash.”

“No problem.” Smiling, Delaney took a bite of her bagel. After swallowing, she looked at the clock. “What time do you need to be at the pool?”

“Nine thirty at the latest if that’s okay.” 

Delaney nodded. “Cool, I have to be at work by nine so it’s no problem.” Finishing her breakfast, she put her plate in the sink. “I’m just going to jump in the shower. Then we can head out. Feel free to grab whatever you want.”

Willy tried not to weigh the implications of her last sentence as Delaney walked by. Tried not to turn around and watch her go down the hall. Tried not to think about her naked as the water ran. 

But Willy failed, chiding himself as he poured a glass of orange juice and resolutely staring at the ceiling when Delaney emerged in a towel to scurry down to her bedroom.  _ Fuck. _

When she appeared a few minutes later fully clothed, Willy was somewhat relieved.

“Okay, you ready?”

Nodding, Willy slipped on his sandals. “Yup.”

Delaney turned the doorknob, then paused. “Hey Willy, um…” She looked back over her shoulder. “Do you want that guitar?”

Willy glanced from the guitar to Delaney, mouth open. “What...seriously? Like...to have?”

“Yeah.” Shrugging, Delaney smiled. “I honestly am never going to use it and all it’s doing is taking up space. It should go to someone who enjoys it and knows what they’re doing.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Willy frowned. “Well, I...that’s really generous, though. I couldn’t...I wouldn’t be able to pay you or anything…”

“Hmm…” Delaney screwed up her mouth in consideration. “Hey, how about you just keep smoking me up for free? That cool? I plan on hanging out at the pool a lot this summer, and honestly, I could really use it.”

A wide, goofy grin spread over Willy’s face and he held out a large hand. “Deal.” Delaney shook it and he scooped up the guitar before following her down to her car.

Pulling up to the pool, Delaney turned to Willy. “Alright, here you go.”

“Thanks again. For letting me stay. And the guitar and everything.” Willy smiled, pausing for a beat.  _ Why does it feel like I should kiss her right now? This wasn’t a date. _ Extracting the case from the backseat, Willy waved and they said their goodbyes.

Delaney stopped by the pool after work to discover Willy trying his best to play The Cranberries by request for one of his fellow employees, pausing to give her a wave and a grin. They spent the next couple of weeks hanging out, Willy following Delaney back to her place in his ancient sedan so they wouldn’t have a repeat of the first night, though part of him wished he had an excuse to stay with her as they found themselves getting high and laughing until odd hours about things that certainly weren’t funny in the sober light of day.

Becoming more comfortable with the effects of marijuana, Delaney decided she was okay to hang out and smoke with Willy after the pool closed down, the two of them waiting for the last patron to trickle out before locking the teal gates and settling down in the employee shack while Willy packed a bowl.

“You ever notice how like…” Exhaling, Delaney chuckled. “How like dogs? They’re always happy? Just happy as shit. Never depressed. Why can’t we bottle that? I just want to be a dog.”

Giggling, Willy closed his eyes. “Jeez, I’ve gotten you high, what? A dozen times now.” Holding up his hands, he shook his head. “And you are still a total goob.”

“A...a goob?” Delaney looked at him incredulously.

“Yup.” Willy sat back, nodding. “You’re this close…” He held up his fingers an inch apart. “From being the girl at the party who’s like ‘Whoa...look at my hands. They’re  _ amazing!’”  _ Willy turned his palms up and down, staring at them in mock fascination.

Laughing, Delaney playfully pushed him. “No I’m not! But…” Her eyes caught sight of Willy’s fingers. “Your hands  _ are _ kind of amazing. They’re so  _ huge!”  _ Taking one, she traced it and Willy laughed. “I mean...what if you slapped someone? I bet that would hurt like hell. Look…” Delaney held his palm up to her cheek. “Your hand takes up my entire fucking head! You would probably knock my ass out.”

Willy giggled, then shook his head. “Good thing I’d never slap you then.” For half a moment he let himself caress her cheek, before quickly dropping his arm, hoping Delaney didn’t notice.

“Hey…” Delaney looked out over the shimmering water. “Let’s go swimming. I bet that would feel fantastic right now.”

Rolling his eyes, Willy lifted a shoulder. “I don’t have a swimsuit here.”

“Just wear your boxers.” Slapping his thick thigh, Delaney stood up. “Come on.”

Following her with a grin, Willy pulled his tshirt overhead and Delaney caught sight of his firm chest, trying not to let her eyes linger before she returned her attention to the water. “Cannonball!” Running full speed, Delaney tripped at the last second and plunged sideways into the pool.

When she emerged Willy was on the ground, left eye a sliver and overbite extended as his giggles echoed oddly over the water, clutching his chest and slapping his knee. “I’m sorry, I know I should...I should…” Willy attempted to pull himself together, but high-pitched mirth continued to sneak out of him. “I should be worried if you’re okay. But holy shit, that was too great. Your face!” Impersonating her last minute terrified expression, Willy stood and wheeled his arms in the air.

“Oh yeah?” Delaney looked up at him defiantly. “I’d like to see you do better.”

Pursing his pink lips, Willy raised an eyebrow. “Done.”

Jogging to the pool’s edge, Willy did a cannonball, and when he surfaced, droplets sprayed Delaney as he tossed back his long hair. “See?” He wiped his dripping face. “That’s how you do it.”

“And that’s how you do…” Sending a massive wave his way, Delaney smirked vengefully. “ _ That!” _

“Oh that’s it! Come  _ here!”  _ Clearing his eyes, Willy set after her and Delaney shrieked joyfully. Her smaller figure cut a quick path through the water, but she was no match for Willy’s powerful arms, lassoing her in as she squealed. “Got ya!”

“Ugh, no fair.” Delaney found her arms falling to his expansive shoulders. “You should’ve given me a head start.”

Continuing to giggle, Willy’s hands slipped down to her waist. “Oh yeah? And why is that?” 

Delaney’s legs closed around his hips. “I...I don’t know…”

Suddenly it wasn’t funny anymore. Her face was close. Too close. Willy tasted chlorine. And weed. And Delaney. And Delaney. And Delaney.

Fingers sliding over his dewy hair, Willy glided them to the shallows, resting back on the step as their tongues danced. Hand trickling over his sodden chest hair, Delaney tightened the circle of her legs, rolling her hips against him and Willy sighed into her mouth. 

Inching up her ribcage, Willy paused. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah…” Delaney lifted his hand to cover her breast, but as she caught his mouth again, Willy’s wet stubble chafing her chin, and his growing erection brushing her bathing suit, she grew needy and insistent.

Tugging the halves of her bikini top to the side, she granted Willy access to her bare chest before snaking an arm between them to find his cock below the waves. Delaney didn’t know if it was the weed, over a month in an empty bed, or Willy, but she was emboldened and her other hand slid her bottoms aside.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Del, I…” Willy broke their kiss, stormy blue eyes meeting hers. “I don’t have a condom here.”

Breathing hard, Delaney looked down between them. “If I...will you be able to tell me to stop? If I’m on top of you like this? We can...just do it for a little while, right? It’ll be okay…”

“Yeah…” Willy nodded, swallowing. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

“Good.” Aligning herself, which was harder than she thought given the reduced gravity, Delaney crossed her ankles behind Willy’s back and pulled him inside, gasping as he stretched her open.

Willy groaned, fingers digging into her before his hand trickled between Delaney’s thighs to shove the fabric further aside so he could twiddle her clit.

“Fuck, Willy…” Delaney breathed as she began to bounce. “You’re so big.”

One hand on her hip, Willy tried to guide Delaney, to establish a gentle, rolling rhythm, but she wasn’t having it. Riding him with a vengeance, waves radiated outward from their joined bodies and Delaney’s high pitch ecstasy echoed in his ears.

“ _ Fuck! Willy! Yes! Fuck me! Just like that! _ ” Willy thrust into her vigorously, trying to keep his mouth moving, but as Delaney fluttered around him, concentration grew difficult.

“ _ Willy! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Dragging her hips back and forth rapidly, they splashed their own faces in their tumultuous lust, Delaney shaking uncontrollably as her eyes rolled back.

“ _ Fuck _ , Del...you gotta get off right now…” Willy held his breath, her aftershocks threatening to push him off the cliffs.

“Okay.” Delaney extracted herself and Willy exhaled, nodding. “Get out of the water. Let me...I wanna suck you.”

A shudder going through him despite the warmth, Willy locked into her determined eyes. “Yeah...yeah, okay.” Hauling himself out, Delaney’s lower half remained in the pool as she took Willy’s substantial cock into her mouth. Burying him in her throat she hollowed her cheeks and Willy gripped her sopping scalp. “ _ Oh fuck! Fuck, Del! Yes!” _ Huffing whimpers snuck past his teeth as Willy’s ankles kicked in the water. Willy laid back on the pavement, still warm from the day’s sun, and frantically tapped her on the shoulder. “ _ Fuck! Fuck, Del, I’m gonna cum! Yes! Fuck! _ ”

Humming in the affirmative around him and bobbing hurriedly, Delaney stayed down when Willy emitted a high, keening whine, pulsing hot cum shooting into the back of her throat as he writhed beneath her.

“ _ Oh fuck...fuck, Del...yes… _ ” Delaney came to rest beside Willy, replacing her swimsuit and combing back her hair. She looked down at Willy, his built chest heaving as he covered his brow, and suddenly a panic set in.

_ Why did I do that? Willy was a perfectly good friend and now...what? Dating? Willy seems nice but...so did James… What if, six months from now, I catch Willy…” _

__ Standing up, Delaney began dripping her way toward the fence. “I have to go home.”

“Wait...what?” Willy tried to get his boxers up his thick thighs, but as wet as they were it proved a chore. “Del, hang on. Delaney!”

Stepping into her shoes, Delaney snapped up her purse. “I’ll...yeah. Bye Willy.” 

“Hey!” Calling after her as she fled, Willy made it to the gate as Delaney screeched out of the parking lot, oceanic eyes forlornly following her car as the taillights disappeared over the hill.

***

Willy didn’t know what to do. At first he tried calling, leaving a timid voicemail when Delaney didn’t answer, asking if he did something wrong, if he pushed things too far, if she would please call him back and let him know. 

But that was a week ago. During that time, Willy replayed that night over and over again. He thought he’d been respectful. Thought Delaney was the one in charge, the one making the moves, the one who started and ended things.

But as time went on, doubts burrowed holes under the edges of Willy’s brain and made a home inside, nesting, hoarding, until he convinced himself that any and every reason Delaney might’ve had for running away was a good one.

_ You got her high. You were flirting with her. You chased after her in the pool. You should’ve told her it was a bad idea. You should’ve...You should’ve...You should’ve… _

__ So he wasn’t surprised when Delaney made no further appearances at the pool. He stared at the guitar case each day, Derrick and the others sometimes asking him to play a song, but Willy declined. Saying he wasn’t in the mood. They mentioned he wasn’t up for much of anything lately and Willy shrugged them away.

When his day off came Willy didn’t want to hang around the pool to be constantly reminded of Delaney, so instead he decided he would finally get around to returning the pair of jeans his aunt bought him that didn’t fit, looking forward to the extra pocket money and hoping a trip to the mall would be a welcome distraction.

  
  


***

Delaney avoided the pool. Avoided answering her phone. Avoided anything that might remind her of Willy. But somehow he cropped up wherever she went.

She turned on the radio and The Grateful Dead floated to her over the speakers. Somehow tall, broad shouldered men seemed to swarm the Boise area, Delaney doubletaking every time when she accidentally thought each one might be Willy

But they never were. And Delaney was glad. Mostly. In addition to her fears of getting hurt again, she was embarrassed for running away. She didn’t know how to explain to Willy that what James did to her left a gaping wound that continued to weep, for which there was no balm, that Delaney didn’t know how to heal.

Fed up with the situation and herself, Delaney wanted to get out of her head and figured a bit of shopping might cheer her up. Sauntering through the mall, few items caught her eye, Delaney not currently comfortable in her own skin enough to try things on as she moved from rack to rack.

Delaney gave up on clothes and got herself an ice cream instead, figuring if her heart was determined to be single, who gives a shit about calories, as she ate another spoonful and tried to drown her miseries.

“Laney?”

Glancing up, Delaney nearly choked on her rocky road. “James?”

“Hey…” Voice soft, he took the seat across from her without asking, hand inching across the table toward her own before he noticed Delaney’s steely gaze. “How are you?”

“How the hell do you think I am, James?” Delaney plunked her spoon down in the top of her ice cream and sat back.

James held up his hands defensively. “I know, I know. But Laney…” Leaning forward, he smiled, and Delaney couldn’t believe she used to find that expression cute.  _ It’s so sleazy I want to vomit… _

“I really think we should get back together.”

Delaney laughed. “What? No!” Pulling back her head, she tossed up her fingers. “Why the fuck would I get back together with you? You cheated on me! With my best friend! Speaking of, aren’t you with Tricia, anyway?”

“Oh things with Tricia…” James’ eyes slid off to the side. “They didn’t work out…”  _ You mean she realized you were trash.  _ “Come on, Laney. We were good together, right? We had some fun times.”

Shaking her head, Delaney stood up and gathered her things. “No. We weren’t. And I didn’t. Goodbye, James.”

Hand shooting out for her wrist, James’ eyes bore into hers. “Don’t think you can just walk away from me again, you bitch.” His tone was deep, dangerous as his fingers closed pincer-like around her flesh.

“Hey.” Voice sounding behind her, Delaney turned around and saw Willy, head tilted and eyes narrowed. “Let her go”

Grip loosening, James eyed him. “Who the fuck are you?”

Willy shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t be grabbing on her like that, man.”

“What business is it of yours?” James released Delaney and rose from the table.

Taking a step forward, Willy put his hands in his pockets and sighed. “I think it’s anyone’s business if they see someone getting hassled to step in and say something.”

Glowering, James puffed out his chest. “You need to walk away. This doesn’t concern you.”

Willy was a carefree, amiable man. Delaney never saw him angry. In fact, the majority of the time he was smiling. At most, he would get mildly irritated by those attending the pool, roll his eyes, scoff, make a snide comment here or there, but Willy rolled on, perpetually chill.

So when he took another step forward, and his face transformed, stormy blue eyes wide, nose flaring, mouth a snarl as every inch of his tall frame hovered over James with a voice like a canyon, Delaney stepped back before he did.

“And you…” Willy growled. “Need to fuck off.”

Apparently James had the sense to admit defeat, holding up his hands and moving away. “Fine.” He flubbed his lips. “She’s not worth it anyway.” Shrugging, James turned on his heels and strode toward the exit, Willy’s gaze following him until he disappeared.

“You okay?” Tipping his head down, Willy raised a hand to touch Delaney’s shoulder, but thought better of it and let his arm fall.

“Yeah, yeah, thank you.” Delaney let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

Willy gestured with his square chin toward the entrance. “Who was that guy?”

“My ex.” Sighing, Delaney shook her head. “He was trying to make me get back together with him. Fat chance after he cheated on me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Willy glared in the direction James left. “He cheated on you?”

“Yeah.” Delaney nodded. “Came home early from work one day and caught him in bed with my best friend.”

Willy pulled a disgusted face. “Wow, he’s an even bigger idiot than I thought.” Eyes falling on Delaney, Willy’s expression grew serious. “Anyone would be a fool to throw you away like that.”

Delaney stared back at him for a moment before studying her shoes. “Willy, I...I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ran away and that I haven’t come to see you. I was just…” Reaching out for his hand, Delaney swallowed. “Scared.”

Nodding, Willy swiveled in close. “Yeah...I get that.” Interlacing their fingers, Willy folded his lip under. “And...I know you’re...you’re probably still on the rebound and all, but, if um…” Swallowing, Willy clenched his teeth and the muscle in his jaw flickered. “But if you’re ever interested I...I like you, Del. A lot, and I...I’d like to try. So…” Willy squeezed her hand before letting go and taking a step back. “Just let me know, okay?”

Smiling, Willy gave Delaney a little wave before he turned and began flip flopping his way through the food court.

“Hey Willy!” Jogging to him, Willy faced her. “I…” Mouth working open and closed in silence, Delaney tossed up her hands. “I want to try to.”

“Yeah?” A goofy grin blossomed on Willy’s face as his sapphire eyes met hers.

“Yeah.” Delaney nodded. “But...slowly. If that’s okay.”

Willy bobbed his head and took her hand in his. “Of course. Slowly.” Taking an exaggerated step forward, Willy pretended as though he were walking through zero gravity, moving at a glacial pace, and Delaney laughed, cheerfully smacking his firm chest.

“You dork.”

Willy nudged Delaney with a broad shoulder and tossed her a wink. “You like it.”

“You’re right.” Delaney smiled, leaning against Willy as they made their way through the mall. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
